DESCRIPTION The purpose of this training program is to develop well-trained environmental pathologists, who have a broad and comprehensive understanding of major human diseases and who are expert in the techniques and strategies that can disclose the mechanisms by which environmental pollutants perturb cellular processes to cause disease. The program offers the Ph.D. in environmental pathology, postdoctoral training in research, and short term research training for medical students. The program also participates in a research program for minority undergraduates. David G. Kaufman replaces Dr. Joe W. Grisham who had directed the program since its inception. The program currently has 26 preceptors including 15 faculty members in the Department of Pathology at the University of North Carolina plus 11 adjunct faculty members located at institutions in the Research Triangle Park. Trainees may select from a wide variety of faculty research interests in which their training can be focused. Among the faculty research interests are: DNA replication control, carcinogenesis, cytokines, neuropathology, neurotoxicology, molecular genetics, hepatic cell transformation, DNA adducts and DNA repair, nitric oxide regulation, mechanisms of mutagenesis, cell cycle regulation, genetic toxicity, hepatocarcinogenesis, promotion, tumor suppressor genes, oncogenes, nasal carcinogenesis and toxicity, pulmonary pathobiology, drug metabolism, immortalization, and senescence genes.